


Shrohan Week 2020 Prompts (Day 1 to 4)

by NemoBeatrice



Category: Shrek (Movies), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, Crack, Decapitation, First Dates, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemoBeatrice/pseuds/NemoBeatrice
Summary: Shrohan WeekDay 1 - Jealousy (G)Day 2 - First Date (G)Day 3 - Flowers (G)Day 4 - Nightmare (M)
Relationships: Kishibe Rohan/Shrek (Shrek)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Social Media Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I have never done this type of stuff before. Hi. I only did day 1 to 4 because I can't really think of anything for the others. That's okay, right? I usually make my friends help me edit this, but they said no. I really hope they're silly enough. 😭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rohan looks at Twitter and gets jealous of somebody.

Finally, Rohan finished the final volume for his manga Pink Dark Boy. He rubbed his eyes, tired from all his hard work.

 _When will he notice me?_ he asked himself.

Rohan looked out the window. The person he had fallen for was named Shrek. Unfortunately, he lived somewhere in the swamps. He saw him one day at Deux Magots. Although they never spoke, Rohan was attracted to his sexy dad bod. But the day they spoke was when they accidentally bumped into each other at St. Gentleman’s.

“Ah!” Rohan shouted as he dropped his box of Ogre O’s cereal.

“I’m sorry, sir!” Shrek said. “Here, let me buy you another box. I’ll pay it for you.”

Rohan gazed into his eyes, blushing. He has never seen such beautiful brown eyes before.

“W-what’s your name?” Rohan asked.

“Oh, uh. My name is Shrek.”

“Rohan. Rohan Kishibe.”

Rohan stopped reminiscing that moment as it began to rain. He sighed.

_I’m such an embarrassment! I didn’t even tell him what I do for a living. Second of all, how red were my cheeks that day? Of all the-_

A notification on his phone went off. The green-haired man squealed in delight, thinking it was from Shrek, but then he remembered they never exchanged phone numbers. He sighed again. Since he finished his work, he might as well take a break and look at his phone. It was a notification from Twitter. He had a stank look on his face. When checking his DMs, it’s usually messages from his adoring fans or edgelords sending him gore. He was disgusted with the former. Gore gave him inspiration for his manga, whereas fans provided nothing. However, this message was from Shrek. How could Rohan tell? Well, his profile picture was a selfie and had his name.

_Hey, this is Shrek. I think we might’ve bumped into each other at St. Gentleman’s. You bought Ogre O’s. They’re my favorite._

Rohan’s heart throbbed, and his face reddened.

_Hey, yes, this is that Rohan you met. Hello._

There was a checkmark next to the time. Shrek read it, but he didn’t continue to converse with him. Why? Rohan then looked at his profile. In his profile, he retweeted many photos from this one woman named Fiona. It was mostly images of her wearing expensive gowns and dresses. The Fiona woman was verified, but so was he. She was skinny, so was he. He checked her profile bio to find anything about her. She was a singer and a princess. Suddenly Rohan was filled with dread. He listened to some of her audio posts. He was envious. She sounded as if she were some kind of Disney princess.

 _At least I have my stories and art, right? I am much better than her… right?_ he thought.

Rohan continued scrolling through her profile, hoping to find some dirt and make a callout post on Twitter dot com. What he found was a video of her fighting off hooded men while music plays in the background. Impossible! The men in the video didn’t even scratch her. There were way too many flips. She dodged that bullet as if she were in the Matrix. Once again, she does another flip. She rapidly punches another man. Another man approaches her from behind, but she takes care of him with ease. This screamed out faked, but there was a link below showing a news article. He didn’t check because he didn’t want to. He wanted to look away. If he continued searching down, he would lose all his self-esteem. Instead of feeling bad, Rohan picked up a sheet of paper and started drawing rapidly.

“I’ll prove to him I’m better than some singing kung fu princess,” he spoke out loud as he was almost finished with the page. “My chapter has just begun. They’ll make animes out of my manga. Heck, they might even make live actions of my work. But before that happens, Shrek will fall in love with me.”


	2. First Date at Deux Magots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rohan and Shrek go on their first date at Deux Magots for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's totally not the Starbucks menu. 😳

Rohan sat outside Deux Magots. It was only 11:39 AM, a few minutes early for his date with Shrek. There weren’t many people around except for the waiters on this lovely sunny day. The temperature was just right; not too hot, not too cold. Within a few minutes later, his boyfriend showed up.

“Sorry if I was late, love,” spoke Shrek.

“Oh no, you’re fine!” assured Rohan. “I only waited for for a few minutes.”

The waiter brought them their menu. Rohan thought carefully about his order. He wondered if he should order the usual, which was an espresso. A day before he planned the date, he searched for what his coffee drink says about him. He didn’t like the results.

“My doctor said I should watch what I eat,” Shrek said while he was still looking through the menu. “However, since this is just a date, do you think I should just treat myself?”

“It’s just only one lunch. How much can it hurt?” he replied.

“I think you’re right. But I’ll just have my coffee black. I’m not much of a sugary type of person. I might have a sandwich or something. What about you? What are you getting? I see you here whenever I’m off to work. You look so focused. I never really get to see what you ate.”

That’s because Rohan never orders food here.

“I never really eat here. I’m so busy with work that I don’t bother eating,” he replied honestly. “I normally order an espresso, but I think I might try the iced matcha green tea latte. I don’t know. I just like the color green.”

“I think I might get that instead of the coffee. But, sweetheart, you should probably pick something to eat.”

He looked through the menu for a few minutes until the waiter showed up.

“Hello, have you two decided yet, or would you like me to come back within a few minutes?” asked the waiter.

“Cheese, onion, and garlic bagel,” Rohan said. He didn’t know why he picked it.

The waiter brought out his notebook.

“Alright. Any drinks?

“We’ll both have the iced matcha green tea latte,” Shrek spoke for him. “As for what I’ll eat, I would like a chicken Caprese.”

“I’ll be back with your orders shortly.”

“So,” spoke Rohan, trying to think of something to talk about, “what do you do?”

“Oh, I’m just a delivery boy.”

“Really? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you delivered anything to my house.”

“I’ve delivered mail to your house before, believe it or not. You get so much mail. I was worried if you were taken.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s just some annoying fangirls or some hate mail. I think a woman asked me if I could marry her. How sad.”

“Sad indeed,” Shrek commented. “You know, I’ve had to deal with some nutjobs while on the job. Strange, right? Some guy with short black hair thought it would be a good idea to yell at me and tell me to go back to the swamps.”

“That person wouldn’t be Toshikazu Hazamade, would it?”

“No, just some guy named Farquaad. I don’t know who the other guy is.”

“Oh, just some disgusting high school brat that no one cares about. By the way, it’s fitting how that guy’s name sounds pretty close to fu--”

“Your lunch is here. Enjoy the meal!” the waiter interrupted. “Here is some cream cheese for your bagel.”

“Thank you,” they both said.

The waiter then left. Rohan looked at Shrek’s meal. It was so tiny compared to his bagel. The green-haired man watched as he gobbled up his sandwich and drank his tea.

“Hmm,” Shrek commented. “It was good. I want to say more, but the sandwich was so small.”

“Do you want half of my bagel?” Rohan offered. “I skip lunch most of the time. Would you like some cream cheese with it?”

“Sure, love, how thoughtful of you.”

They both sat quietly and quickly ate their meal.

“I’m curious, Shrek,” Rohan said, “where are you from?”

“Me? I’m from a swamp in Scotland.”

“Oh, what was it like?”

“It’s lonely. Everybody hated me. They ran in fear of me even though I was just going about my day. They judge me before they get to know me…”

The ogre had a sad look on his as if he were about to cry. Rohan grabbed his hand, which was resting on the table. His hand was bigger and rougher due to the callus.

“I’m sorry,” Rohan apologized. “I didn’t know how hard it was living in Scotland.”

“You’re fine. I came to Morioh because I heard there was an alien here, but I never really found it. I heard they shapeshift, so that’s probably why. But I gave up. It took too much of my time.”

“Shapeshift?” The green-haired man remembered that day he played dice with Josuke. So he was cheating! He wondered if it was that one man who lived with Toyohiro at the electrical pylon. “I might know where the alien is.”

“Really?” he asked, but he looked like he didn’t believe. “Where?”

“I’ll show you,” he said. “Right after you kiss me.”

“Oh?” Shrek giggled. “Really?”

“Really, really.”

“Alright, close your eyes.”

And he did. Shrek closed his eyes and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. Rohan furiously blushed and let go of the ogre’s hand. His heart pulsated faster than usual, and his body slightly quivered. His feet were also a tad sweaty. Did first dates usually end up with them kissing? He didn’t know. He was very inexperienced with this type of stuff, but he enjoyed this tender moment.

“Alright, let’s go find that alien!”


	3. It's Not What You Think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shrek brings Rohan sunflowers, but then he sees something that makes him furious.

It was nighttime in Morioh. Everyone was asleep at this time except for the night owls. Only one person was walking the barely lit streets.

“Alright, Shrek, you got this,” the ogre said, trying to give himself some pep talk.

He was holding some sunflowers and was on his way to Rohan’s house.

“Hey, Rohan, I wasn’t sure if you were up, but I’m glad you’re awake because I stole these flowers from-- No, that sounds bad. Rohan, I brought you some sunflowers because you brighten my day. No, no, no! What do I say to him?”

Shrek sighed. Why does he bother trying? Romance was not his forte, but he had to try. The two recently started dating, and it was Rohan who made all the moves. He was happy that someone famous he deeply admired truly loved him back. He never understood why him of all people, though. Most people spoke negatively about Shrek’s appearance. Somehow Rohan managed to look past that.

“Here are these flowers to show that I care about you,” he continued to talk to himself. “No, you stupid ogre! You sound like you have to give him those flowers.”

He stopped for a second and had an idea. A smile grew on his face. He knew exactly what to say. He dashed to Rohan’s house before he could forget.

Within a few minutes, Shrek was at his house. When he walked up the porch, he noticed the lights in the living room were on, and some music was blasting. Curious, he peeked. He saw Rohan, but he also saw a man with long, wavy purple hair. The stranger wore tight orange pants and had a dark jacket on. The two were standing there and slightly moving around in place, holding microphones in their hands. They were doing karaoke. Shrek could hear Rohan giggle as the stranger accidentally bumped into him. The two of them smiled at each other and made eye contact. Furious, Shrek tossed the flowers on Rohan’s dirty welcome mat and left.

* * *

“Hey, Rohan,” spoke Akira Otoishi as he placed the mic on the coffee table, “It’s getting late. The band I’m in wants to rehearse early.”

“Alright,” he replied. “I should probably head to bed. Goodnight!”

Akira walked out the door, stepping on the sunflowers that Shrek had brought before he left. He looked down.

“Hey, I think you have a secret admirer,” he said, grabbing Rohan’s attention before he took another step upstairs.

“Oh? Who would--” Rohan’s eyes widened, and his heart sank, knowing who was just there a few moments ago.

“Well, I got to go.” And then Akira left.

Rohan stood in silence until he moved to place the flowers on the vase, sitting on the coffee table in the living room. If Shrek were to return and peek through his window again, then perhaps he’ll notice that he saw his gift. But for now, the anxiety-filled Rohan went upstairs to bed. He probably has a lot of explaining to do in the morning. It was not what Shrek thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this counts as infidelity. I mean, that would mean Rohan/Akira, right?
> 
> Anyway, I couldn't stop thinking about this one vine video, and that's how I came up with this fic.
> 
> Shrek: I saw you hanging out with Akira yesterday.  
> Rohan: But, Shrek, it's not what you think!  
> Shrek: I won't hesitate, bitch! *drops flowers*


	4. Nightmare on Ghost Girl's Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rohan awakens in a stranger's house. Oddly, the house feels familiar. Why does it feel like he's been here before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for death and animal death. Oh, and blood and decapitation.

Rohan blinked his eyes. He was lying in bed, awake at such a dark and cold hour. Something felt off. He could have sworn he was sleeping next to someone, but who was it? He flung the bedsheets from his body and hopped out of bed. The room seemed much taller than usual. Slightly on edge, he walked towards the light switch but was unable to reach it. He could, by using his tippy toes, reach the doorknob. He opened it, and now he was in the hall with the darkness surrounding him, causing Rohan to quake in fear. Although he could not see well, this was certainly not his home.

Scanning the hallway, he spotted one lit room with the door wide open. Hoping that there might be safety in the light, he ran towards it but tripped, causing a loud thump to echo in the hallway. For a few seconds, Rohan laid on the floor. A dog began barking. The bark came from one of the rooms. Soon, the dog began scratching at the wooden planks. His senses were high on alert as he breathed in rapidly. He was able to see a little bit better, but no so much.

“Arnold, what’s up with you?” spoke a girl’s voice.

Rohan rosed up immediately and tried to summon his stand but was unable to. Although he was not much of a melee fighter, he clenched his fists together, ready for a fight. The door opened slowly, creaking. Automatically, one of his feet backed up. A flashlight lit his face, causing him to fall on his rear, crying and causing more noises.

“Oh no, I’m sorry, little Rohan!” whispered the pink-haired girl.

Arnold licked his face, wiping off the tears.

Suddenly, the lights were on, and he could see what the girl was wearing. It was a pink nightgown with some faux white fur.

“Reimi, what going on here?” spoke a voice coming from a man. The man had black hair, but he had a bald spot.

“Did little Rohan have a nightmare?” spoke a voice that Rohan guessed was man’s wife. The woman had brown hair, but there were some noticeable gray hair strands.

These people seemed familiar and made him drop his guard. His breathing and heartbeat were back to normal.

“I-I just had to go to the bathroom,” he lied, or did he?

“Oh,” said Reimi’s father. “Try to be quiet next time.”

“I will,” he responded.

One of Reimi’s parents turned off the lights, and he was once again in the darkness but aware of his surroundings. He walked to the bathroom with Arnold accompanying him. Unable to reach the sink, he brought the footstool out. He washed his face with cold water. After he dried his face, he looked at the mirror and saw a little boy in the reflection. It was him but younger.

_ So this is a dream?  _ he asked himself.  _ It would make sense, I guess. _

There was nothing he could do at the moment, so he walked back to his room.

“Rohan,” Reimi said, causing him to stop in the middle of the hallway, “how about we sleep together? You seem like you want to be held.”

And that’s because he did. The inside of her room was so pink and girly. Reimi got under the sheets and patted an empty spot, signaling Rohan to come over.

“I’ll keep you safe,” she said.

He climbed up her bed. Her blanket was so soft, her pillows were fluffy, and the mattress was comfortable to lay on. Maybe if he fell asleep, he would awaken from his dream. However, he did not feel sleepy.

A few minutes passed, and he still failed to fall asleep. It was quiet except for a loud dripping noise. It annoyed Rohan. He could feel Reimi toss and turn in bed. The combination of the noise and movement began to irritate him. He tried to ignore it, but then he focused on the noises. There were loud chewing and crunching sounds. It sounded like somebody was eating something. Concerned, he harshly poked the girl who was sleeping next to him.

“Hmm? What is it, Rohan?”

“Can you go investigate the noise?”

“I am a bit curious, too. I’ll be back within a few minutes.” She got out of bed, but before she left the room, she kissed Rohan on the forehead and left the room, closing the door. “Better rest your eyes!”

He didn’t. He couldn’t. Shortly afterward, he heard a scream. Reimi slammed the door open, making Rohan jump out of bed. Blood had stained her beautiful gown. She opened the window.

“Rohan, you have to jump!”

He got close to the window, but before he could jump, he noticed someone standing menacingly at her bedroom door. The man had green skin, a chubby body, short blond hair, and wore a school uniform. On one hand, he held Arnold’s head by the ears. On the other was a bloody kitchen knife.

“Jump!” she yelled. She shoved him harshly. As he fell, he saw the green man stabbed her in the back. In response to such a deep cut to her back, she let out an ear-piercing scream, possibly waking up the entire neighborhood.

Rohan screamed in his bed, sweating all over. Shrek looked at him with great concern.

“Are you alright, love?” he asked in his Scottish accent.

“Heaven’s Door!” he shouted, bringing out his stand.

He used his stand ability on Shrek and wrote, “do not attack Rohan and go back to bed” on him. He had to be careful. That dream felt way too real, and the green man from his dream looked similar to Shrek except for the blond hair. Rohan got out of bed and slept in the living room on the couch. He did not want to be held. He wants to sleep, but he never slept that night.

* * *

Shrek woke up the next morning, feeling so energized. Noticing that Rohan was not in bed, he got up and went downstairs to the living room. He spotted his lover on the couch, still sleeping. Rohan had his arms wrapped together. The ogre went back upstairs to get the blanket and placed it on him. He kissed the green-haired man on the forehead. Before heading to the kitchen, Shrek slightly remembered something last night.

_ Why did you scream? _ he thought, looking back at Rohan.  _ What happened afterward? Did you attack me? Are you finally afraid of me? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm not much of a writer. You probably realized the many errors I have made, but it was so fun doing this! I might try to write something serious. Actually, I have tried but didn't like it. However, I might think about it. It probably won't be another Shrohan fic or anything funny. Sorry. 😓
> 
> Here's a link to accounts that I have: https://streamerlinks.com/NemoBeatrice


End file.
